


Happy birthday Luna Lovegood

by Birtdaymaster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gryffindor, Happy Birthday, Love, Ravenclaw, classh, hermionies a ravenclaw, houses, idk Im sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birtdaymaster/pseuds/Birtdaymaster
Summary: So it’s currently 11:29 and I am home from a performance. It was a fun time. Happy birthday Luna!! I’m dead tired so I’m going to sleep
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/ Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 5





	Happy birthday Luna Lovegood

“Come on luna, Neville said he wanted to meet in our common room tonight.” Hermionie grinned pulling my hand. She seems rather excited to get back to the ravenclaw common room she has been fidgety all day.

We make our way up the stairs; I always notice the bright blue tapestry hanging on the walls. I don't really think Hermionie appreciates it as much as she should… but that's ok, I’m sure she will one day.

My fluffy haired friend stopped in front of the Ravenclaw entrance, but she didn't grab the eagle knocker. Instead she turned to me grinning, showing her huge teeth, “I just want to say that I am so happy that we were sorted into the same house. Even though we had a bit of a rough start, I still don't agree with everything you believe in or what your father publishes. But I don't think you're crazy… You're still my best friend luna.”

I smiled as she rambled on. I knew we were friends, but she just called me her BEST friend. No one has ever don't that before. I wrapped my arms around her faster than you could say Gulping Plimpies.

“You're my best friend too hermione. Why else would I wear your SPEW button?” She just laughed and pulled away.

I rapped the cold bronze eagle against the door twice then from the bird there was a little groan, then a small voice, “I have a golden head and a golden tail but no body, what am I”

I automatically thought it was a Heliopath, but the door doesn’t have the same sense of humor as me. So not wanting to upset hermione after such a nice moment I responded, “A gold coin.” As the door opened I glanced at Hermione exclaiming, “that's quite boring don't you think?”

Once inside the common room, I noticed that there was no one there. That wasn’t very strange, most people stay in their dorms to study. But within seconds the room was full of students shouting “happy birthday Luna!”

I was honestly really surprised, no one had mentioned my birthday all day so I just assumed no one remembered.

My smile was as big as ever as Neville came out of the crowd holding a wrapped box. “Moon frog, you didn’t have to get me anything.” I could feel my face flush.

I could see nevilles cheeks redden even with the dim lights. He took me over to a table usually full of arts and crafts; not only occupied by a cake with my face on it. “I hope you like it” I could hear the nervousness in my boyfriend's voice.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered “this was the most amazing birthday ever.” I have friends all around me, that’s all I could ever ask for.

Later that night after enjoying myself with my ravenclaw and gryffindor friends, I finally opened Neville's present. In the box sat a photograph book. The first thing I saw when opening it was a silly picture of Neville and I by the lake while we studied.

There were tons of pictures in the album; of Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, professors and some others. It’s meant as a constant reminder that people actually care. I have a family here.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s currently 11:29 and I am home from a performance. It was a fun time. Happy birthday Luna!! I’m dead tired so I’m going to sleep


End file.
